


iridescent

by emishii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emishii/pseuds/emishii
Summary: Her presence is like an explosion of colours. — Azula/Ty Lee. One-shot.





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU. In which everything is nice and there is no war. So I guess this means OOC alert, especially on Azula's part.

“I like this.”

“Hmm?”

“Just, y’know. This?”

“Mmn.”

“I mean, _this._ It’s… nice.”

“Hm. It is, I guess.”

The people in the teashop com and go as the pair conversed. They moved with time, being everywhere and nowhere at once, and it is as if they were in their own atmosphere. As in, Azula and Ty Lee were in their own atmosphere, sheltered from everyone else. Or maybe she’s just pressuring herself to think too much. After all, Azula is looking at her again, for the ninth— _yes, she counted—_ time that afternoon, and it makes her heart swell just as much as the last eight times.

_I might have developed a heart condition,_ she thinks idly, following the motion Azula’s tongue made as she licked a droplet of tea from her lips.

Azula leans forward and taps her on the end of her nose with her finger. Ty Lee snaps to the attention, blushing adorably. Azula all but smiles.

“Then maybe we should spend more time like this,” the princess murmurs, and Ty Lee jumps as her foot is nudged by the other one under the table. She agrees with an enthusiastic bob of her head, and Azula falls silent, content to gaze quietly at her.

They’ve been doing this for a few weeks, now. seeing each other on the odd occasion for several precious minutes to try out new restaurants in the capital city, talk over a drink or two at not-so-special teashops, and it has become something of a regular event for the two of them ever since their encounter.

It was purely fate, Ty Lee likes to believe, that her best friend so happened to have met Prince Zuko at a party, disguised as some nobleman’s son, and then she’d get invited for dinner over at the Royal Palace of all palaces; that she was permitted to bring along a friend, and that she just so happened to have decided on bringing her. It was also purely fate that Ty Lee was to be seated right across from the princess, and it was purely because the topics everyone else was discussing did not particularly interest Ty Lee that she had spent the majority of the meal shooting not-so-subtle glances at the beautiful girl in front of her.

And it was purely fate that Princess Azula herself was not interested in the topics as well that she would so often return the glances.

It was all fate.

In her young life, she’s spent a lot of time hanging out with guys and girls, all of whom possessing important statuses of nobility. They were sons of generals, daughters of lords. Everyone had a name of some sort to uphold, and therefore everyone had an agenda. They would behave in ways so calculating that sometimes— _just, sometimes_ —Ty Lee wonders if their friendships are true. Maybe they only got close to her because she is some nobleman’s daughter. Maybe they are ‘friends’ because her father owns the company that manages the Fire Nation ports. Or, maybe they approached her because she is the last daughter of six who has yet to be married off. Having her hand in marriage would undoubtedly grant the other family recognition of some sort.

But then, Princess Azula does not need those things. She does not need Ty Lee’s family name, she does not need the ports (because at the Fire Lord’s command, _anyone_ can replace her father’s position_, and she most certainly does not need to marry her.

So, Ty Lee concludes, Azula is very different from the others. Focused, steadfast, intense—attributes Ty Lee does not see in her other ‘friends’. She is the princess of the Fire Nation, for goodness sake, and rumour has it that despite being the younger child, she is in favour over Prince Zuko for the throne. The only reason she isn’t crown princess is because she hasn’t shown much desire to rule, and Ty Lee almost laughed outright from the explanation but then Azula had started playing with her nails with a bored expression and somehow she knew that the princess was being serious. Perhaps Azula believes that she is simply too good to become Fire Lord. Because by becoming Fire Lord, she will be at the mercy of her own people. She will be burdened with political issues, responsibilities that she does not care so much for, and, of course, the world itself. Simply put, Azula does not seem like the type to be bound by chains and shackles.

That is why it is peculiar, when Azula decided to approach her.

The possibility of copious amount of fame shooting from her every orifice aside, the princess is very, very alluring. Too alluring, Ty Lee thinks, as a server almost underwent an epic pratfall at the sight of Azula flicking her bangs from her face. The girl in question regards him coldly for a moment, with an expression that seems to say ‘how unfortunate’, before turning back to Ty Lee again. The princess has crossed her legs and is gently touching Ty Lee’s leg with the foot that is in the air, and the latter has to fight off the urge to simply dive over the table and ravish her at the motion.

“So,”

Ty Lee almost spluttered. “Y-yes?” she replies, trying not to redden as Azula looks at her.

The princess leans forward to grab a cracker from a small container on the table. She rubs the pads of her thumb and index finger over the corners of the snack and all but stares at it, with no intention in actually eating it.

Azula plays with the cracker in one hand, her eyes peering at the girl across the table.

“Are you just going to stare at me, Ty Lee?”

The girl in question tries not to nod in response. “W-well, I, uh, can’t really help it.”

Azula raises a thin brow in response.

“You’re just… you’re…” _incredibly beautiful and it’s really quite silly and obvious but I think I’m falling for you._

“I’m just…?” she looks somewhat entertained.

Ty Lee huffs. “You know…?” she trails off, gesturing at the princess’ perfect face before moving her hand in a wave motion at the general position of Azula’s body.

“No… I don’t.” Azula laughs slightly, and the sound is elegant, graceful. She finally brings the cracker to her lips, nibbling at the corner. She takes her time with the chewing and swallowing process before continuing, “But you are right, this is nice.” She looks out the window that they are sitting next to. “This… _feels_ nice.”

Ty Lee doesn’t really know what to say and it shows in how her eyes keep darting from the princess’ lips to her eyes, and back to her lips again.

“A-are you going to the party on Ember Island next week?”

Azula glances at her but doesn’t move her head.

“It’s, um, the Zhao brothers’. Zuko and Mai will be going.”

The princess looks almost as if she wants to laugh. Her lips twitch in mirth. “Zhao as in, General Zhao, the commander of the Fire Nation Navy?”

“Mhmm,” Ty Lee nods, finding momentary solace for her nerves in the conversation. “His sons, Chan and Ruon-Jian’s party, actually. I mean, it’d be weird if the general himself were to host a party for teenagers, don’t you think?” she giggles, hovering a hand over her lips.

“I see,” Azula states simply, her face straight. “I never liked him.”

Ty Lee blinks. “Who? Chan or Ruon-Jian?”

She shakes her head. “Their father,” Azula takes another small bite at another corner of the cracker that she is _still_ holding onto. Ty Lee watches her throat bob, and can unconsciously feel herself doing the same thing as Azula swallows. “He’s not level-headed enough to be a commander. Thank the gods the four nations are at peace, otherwise the Fire Nation’s naval fleet wouldn’t stand up to even a few waterbenders. Father is a fool to give him that position.”

“How… what makes you say that?”

“I’ve played pai sho with him. Minus the fact that he was trying too hard to impress me, he was far too aggressive with his moves. It was ultimately his downfall.”

_Aaaand_ there she goes again. While Ty Lee is talking about a party hosted by a couple of teenaged boys, Azula is talking about a mind game against the commander of the Fire Nation Naval Fleet.

“I’ll be going, if you’re really that interested.”

Ty Lee is about a hair-width away from jumping straight up with joy. She pinches her thigh to keep herself together and bites onto her lower lip to suppress the grin.

But Azula sees and knows. “You look like you’re constipated,” she smiles.

By now, Ty Lee doesn’t seem to care, doesn’t want to care if her face is completely red. “Well, I’ve never been to a party with you before.”

Azula raises a bemused brow.

“I-I mean, I’ve never been to a party with you. Like, with you _in it._ Not… with you _with you,_ but with you in it,” Ty Lee stutters. “That’s why I… I’d like it if you came. We could,” she worries her nervousness might cost her a bottom lip, “Hang out. Y’know?”

Azula catches the pause and shifts her attention away from the other girl’s abused, puffed up lower lip. “Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” she uncrosses her legs when she faces the window but crosses them again when she turns around, and her leg strokes Ty Lee’s with the motion. “Hanging out?”

“Well, yeah, but,” the girl tries not to shiver as she moves her leg in what she hopes is a subtle way back along the length of the princess’ own, “Not at a party.”

“You mean,” Azula begins, and it is evident that she is trying not to chuckle, “Not in the presence of swarms of sweaty, disgusting, disturbingly hormonal teenagers… and alcohol.”

Ty Lee grunts. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to… I just, I don’t know. It would just be nice.” She glances down at her feet under the table, cheeks flushed. “I… I never get to be with you in them.” She states softly, not quite intending for Azula to hear.

The princess stares at her in silence, unreadable, but boring into her as if studying her every move, breaking down her every intention by just a flick of her eyelashes, or the slightest rise of her chest. Azula looks utterly composed, but there is a hint of emotion in her warm, honey-golden eyes.

After a long moment of silence, she speaks up.

“We’ll have to rectify that, then.”

Ty Lee looks up, stunned by the sudden ringing clarity of Azula’s voice. “I’m sorry?” she asks, eyelids batting.

“How about _we_ have a party?” Azula inquires, and her eyes dance with barely noticeable playfulness, crinkling charmingly at the corners. “Just you and I.”

.  
.

She is panting.

She is panting, but she runs faster than she ever has, and the rain bears heavily on her shoulders with unrelenting wrath. It is a disaster, _oh, it is a disaster,_ and she has no idea why she even bothered going.

_Azula_

She only ever brushes off the boys when she goes nowadays, straying away from them when they approach her because, _gods,_ what she wants isn’t them.

_Azula_

Ty Lee isn’t sure what is happening anymore. All she is really aware of is that Azula didn’t want to go to the party and neither of them even likes Chan or Ruon-Jian that much anyway (Azula even openly stated that she ‘never liked’ their father. How can she be so stupid?). why did she even go?

There are so many things about Azula that she admires— _adores,_ even—and so much she wants to know, wants to feel. She is different, so, _so_ different, possessing intelligence and wit and despite what everyone tells her, that she is emotionless and cruel and conniving, Ty Lee sees her as nothing but gentle, warm, caring. And she has no idea. No, she doesn’t.

And when she started talking to the princess, this strange _something_ begins balling up in her chest. Something powerful and ever-growing; something tender and unspoken. She can’t even concentrate anymore. She can’t even look at the princess without wanting to just fall into her, without telling her everything.

_Azula_

Ty Lee keeps running, and her lungs scream their protests as they rattle in her ribcage.

_I…_

She knocks on the front door to the royal’s beach resort. Zuko is still at the party with Mai, so minus the servants, only Azula should be inside. After a few brief moments, which all felt like an eternity, the door opens and a soft light shines out into the wet gloom.

_Just breathe, Ty Lee. Just breathe, just…_

And it is Azula who has opened the door. It is Azula who pokes her head out from behind the door, looking a little irritable at first but upon realizing that it is Ty Lee, her expression softens and she smiles.

_Just—_

“Is this how you usually look,” Azula says softly to her, eyes twinkling with amusement, “When you show up at parties?”

Breathing out sharply, it feels as though everything she’s ever done amounted to this. Could, just, only ever amount to _this._ Should only ever amount to this.

Ty Lee falls forward into the princess’ arms and shudders, “Azula…” helpless in the face of her own adoration. The door is closed behind them, and the rain continues to pour outside at the veranda, unrelenting.

.  
.

“I cannot believe that you did not take me seriously,” Azula says quietly, dipping a bag of dragon well tealeaves into a steaming cup of hot water, “About having this party of our own.”

Ty Lee watches her in silence, not having said a word since she came in besides the princess’ name. she shivers from her place on the sofa and pulls the oversized fluffy crimson towel Azula has provided for her tighter.

Azula places the steaming cup on the table in front of her, and Ty Lee notes with an odd warmth blooming in her chest that the _princess_ of all people has poured her a cup of tea. _The princess._

“Um, where… where are your servants?”

“Oh, I’ve dismissed them for the night,” Azula states simply as she plays with her nails, picking at them so prettily Ty Lee is starting to think that she is able to make any action look elegant. “Didn’t think I’d need them. It didn’t seem like you were coming either, so. I was just going to call it a night.”

Her eyes heat up and Ty Lee lowers her head. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, wrapping her icy fingers around the porcelain cup for support more so than for warmth.

Azula kneels next to her, taking a nearby spare towel. With impossible tenderness, she undoes the ribbon in the girl’s hair, releasing her braid and allowing it to cascade down her back in gentle tresses. She takes the towel and dabs at the dripping ends. Ty Lee stares and thinks she might lose herself.

When the tips of her hair are dry, Azula gently ruffles the locks with the towel and puts it down. She gestures to the cup the girl is still holding onto. “Drink,” she says, smiling.

Ty Lee does, without hesitation.

Azula looks so warm at the moment. Warm as in a state of being, not in the sense of temperature (being a firebender and all), but the latter notion can be applied as well. She is dressed very simply in a crimson kimono with a golden tomoeri, which, despite being a loose garment, hugs her slender body in a tantalizing, yet not so overtly so, manner. Her hair is not in its usual topknot and is unkempt and gorgeous as usual, and although she looks as if she has just woken up from a nap, there is this gentleness about her that Ty Lee has never once seen. The princess just looks so… comfortable. Comfortable and warm and simple.

Azula meets her gaze suddenly, and Ty Lee tries really, really hard not to choke at the warmth she sees in her eyes. It’s already been established, but the princess is so beautiful, and she doesn’t even need to try.

“If you’re up for it,” Azula says, her purring voice doing little in the way of making Ty Lee jump this time, “I can prepare the bath for you. You look like you can use one, seeing how much you’re shaking.”

Ty Lee takes another careful sip of her tea. The dragon well green tea is scented with a hint of vanilla, and it is sobering her mind in such an impressive manner that Ty Lee wishes she can turn back time. She takes another sip, draws back to smile the sweetest smile she can muster at the princess, hoping the wetness she can feel pooling at the corners of her eyes isn’t noticeable.

“Thank you, Azula.” She whispers, and Azula almost strains at how quietly it is uttered.

“It’s fine,” Azula replies gently, meeting her gaze. “Anything for you, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee takes a deep breath and her eyelids flutter rapidly. “Anything…” she repeats, murmuring.

_Why oh why_ is she here again? Right, yes, because she couldn’t stand the atmosphere. She couldn't stand it so much, she wishes she can just turn back time.

Because there was so much smoke and alcohol and sweat and suddenly she couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand all the sleazy guys and loud girls. Couldn't’ stand the mess, couldn’t stand the wreckage, couldn't stand being in a crowd and still feel very much alone. Couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand the fact that Azula wasn’t there, and the hand that grasped at her waist and rear and breasts wasn’t Azula’s, and the words whispered in her ear weren’t from Azula’s lips. There was none of her there. she wishes she can turn back time, reverse everything, and make the wiser choice in coming here instead of _there._

Her cheeks feel wet.

Tears.

At that realization, she almost jumps up and runs out, preparing herself to toss out a series of apologies whilst sprinting for the nearest exit. But then, a hand rests on her shoulder, and its warmth pushes past the rain-induced cold, pushes some feeling through to her. Azula is dabbing the ends of the towel over her eyes.

“You are significantly less cute when you cry,” the princess states. There are no more tears, but she is still pressed very close. Ty Lee can feel her breathing against her lips.

And then Azula crosses the meagre distance between them, kissing away the new tears that are streaming down Ty Lee’s flushed cheeks. She smiles, and the sheer warmth and tenderness in her expression makes Ty Lee’s heart swell. Makes her see the constellations in the night sky, the colours of the nebulas, and every other word, clause, phrase there is to describe _adoration._

“But we are still having that party of ours, nonetheless.” Azula finishes, closing the gap once more and kissing her full on the lips.

.  
.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys prefer nice Azula or just OG bitch Azula? I'm asking because I have some new stories I'm working on and I'm not really sure which version of her is more appealing to readers :/


End file.
